Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 139: Escape from Hell
by 1942
Summary: With our heroes trapped in Hell, The Lightning and his allies happily destroy and pillage Central City without anyone stopping them. Alexander, Maes, Trisha Jr., Mahasa, Jennifer and Martin seek The Sorcerer Of Alchemy to help Edward, Winry, Alphonse, Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria escape Hell.


I own **NOTHING!** Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by FUNimation Entertainment, Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids, 20th Century Fox and Hiromu Arakawa!

Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 139: Escape from Hell

Recap: While on the run from The Lightning, Kagetane bumps into an undercover Edward, who wins a videotape stolen from the FBI and CIA that may hold the true identity of Lino Jackson. The Lightning sends a demon named Chainsaw Billy to both track down Kagetane and destroy buildings near the LinoCorp headquarters. But soon after Kagetane kills the demon and his sixteen L-Bots with ease. After drinking an immortality potion that contained Toxitron's venom, Kagetane's whole body mutated before his eyes. The Lightning goes to Mt. Amestris to meet Hell's Gatekeeper to give him the Key To Hell to complete his final step of his revenge on Kagetane for his treachery.

Episode 139

"Escape from Hell"

NOTE #1: The season 4 intro goes the same

NOTE #2: Every kind of fighting move, especially punching and kicking, have Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm fighting move sound effects.

Hell's Planes, Hell – August 24, 1999 5:08 AM

In Hell's plains, our heroes wake up from being sucked into Hell, to notice their wounds have disappeared and their clothes are back on as well as Edward, Alphonse and Trisha being in their normal forms. "What is this place?" Winry asked in confusion as she and the rest of our heroes get up with her. "I don't know, but it's hot as Hell!" Jean replied as he and company look around in confusion and fear. "I have a bad feeling about this, guys!" Edward sneered in confusion and anger. **"ALCHEMISTS!"** The Lightning called offscreen as Edward and company turn to him. "Lightning!" Roy replied loudly. "Welcome to Hell! **LITERALLY!"** The Lightning exclaimed as The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy and Hell's Gatekeeper are next him. "Get use to your surroundings, Alchemists!" The Lightning said as the screen zooms in on him. "You're never going to leave this place! **I'LL MAKE SURE OF THAT!"** The Lightning vowed mockingly as he raises his right fist and clunches it, then him, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy and the Key To Hell lightning teleport back to The Lightning Wing with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects, with his wife, daughter and dog grinning evilly. "Alchemists! Prepare to spend the remainder of your already worthless existence here!" Hell's Gatekeeper taunted as he holds his scythe tightly. **"NOT IF WE CAN HELP IT!"**

Edward exclaimed as he, his mother and brother prepare their transformations before charging at Hell's Gatekeeper with Winry, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria, but are unable to transform. "Why can't we transform!?" Edward asked in confusion and outrage. "Nice try, alchemists! The evil energy in Hell is so powerful it prevents the transformations of the pure of heart!" Hell's Gatekeeper answered as he uses his wind ki from his left hand to blow Edward and company away slightly, making them wail in pain while falling to the ground back first, then they get up. **"HAHAAHA!** Don't worry! You won't be lonely here!" Hell's Gatekeeper assured mockingly as the screen zooms out of him to show the back of the upper bodies of Edward and Jean. "I've arranged for some old friends to keep you company!" Hell's Gatekeeper yelled as he prepares to summon the souls of past demon's that our heroes have already killed. "Ex antiquis enim spiritus dæmoniorum, et ghouls, et consurgens de somno surgere et quod tibi dixit! **RARGGH!"** Hell's Gatekeeper roared as he uses his scythe to send a stroke of lightning towards the sky, summoning past demons. "What's that noise?" Winry asked as she hears evil groaning coming from the distance. "Guys, look!" Winry called as the rest of our heroes see The Angry Bomber, Clown Frown, Fishervore, Impostrox, Multiteer, Antivolt, Toxitron and Chainsaw Billy slowly approaching them while groaning with vengeance. "But wse already killed them!" Jean shouted as a closeup of The Angry Bomber, Clown Frown, Fishervore, Impostrox, Multiteer, Antivolt, Toxitron and Chainsaw Billy, who all have halos over their heads, shows them closing in on Edward and company while still groaning with vengeance. "Time for your revenge my army! **RARGH!"** Hell's Gatekeeper roared as he uses his scythe to transform The Angry Bomber, Clown Frown, Fishervore, Impostrox, Toxitron and Chainsaw Billy to their super forms, making them hungrier for vengeance while roaring in pain. "That can't be!" Edward yelled in disbelief.

Central Command, Central City, Amestris – August 24, 1999 11:53 AM

At Central Command, Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, Mahasa, Jennifer and Martin are crying, still waiting for their parents to come. "They hate us!" Maes snarled as he continued to cry, making Rosie cry violently. **"THAT IS NOT TRUE!"** Trisha Jr. cried as she, her brother, Mahasa, Jennifer and Martin start to cry violently, then Alexander enters the room. "Children, come here!" Alexander called as Maes, Trisha Jr., who was carrying Rosie, Mahasa, Jennifer and Martin come over to him and hug him. "Your parents don't hate you." Alexander said as he comforts the kids. "It's most likely that something must have happened to them. Maybe we should go to the Xerxes Tavern to get answers from Kagetane Hiroku if your parents are alright." Alexander said as he and the kids, with Trisha Jr. carrying Rosie, head to his motorcycle. Once they got there, Alexander carried Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, Mahasa, Jennifer and Martin with his left hand while driving off using his right hand.

Hell's Planes, Hell – August 24, 1999 12:12 PM

Back at Hell's plains, Edward and company are being pinned down by The Super Angry Bomber, Super Clown Frown, Super Fishervore, Super Impostrox, Multiteer, Antivolt, Super Toxitron and Super Chainsaw Billy, ready to enact their revenge. "Now your vengeance is at hand! **KILL THEM!"** Hell's Gatekeeper roared as he uses his scythe to order the past demons to kill our heroes once and for all. "We have to destroy his scythe! That's how he controls them!" Roy shouted as he looks at Edward. Good call, Roy! Let's do it!" Edward replied as he leaps in the air with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects, snatches Hell's Gatekeeper's scythe and snaps it in half, resulting in the past demons coming after Hell's Gatekeeper instead. **"STAY BACK! I CONTROL YOU!"** Hell's Gatekeeper roared as The Super Angry Bomber, Super Clown Frown, Super Fishervore, Super Impostrox, Multiteer, Antivolt, Super Toxitron and Super Chainsaw Billy hop on him and start to eat him alive as he screams in pain while the past demons laugh evilly, giving our heroes enough time to hide in Hell's Cave. "Guys, to that cave!" Winry shouted as she and company head to the cave and hide there.

Hell's Cave, Hell – August 24, 1999 12:15 PM

Inside Hell's Cave, Edward and company continue to hide there, but can't find their way out of it. "Wait! Where's our way out!?" Riza asked as she and the others look around for a way out of the cave. "I don't know! This place is a giant maze!" Jean replied as he and company still look around for a way to exit the cave, but still to no avail.

The Xerxes Tavern, Xerxes, The Desert Area - August 24, 1999 1:09 PM

At the Xerxes Tavern, Alexander, holding a sleeping Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, Mahasa, Jennifer and Martin parks his motorcycle in front of the tavern's front entrance. "Wake up, little ones. We're here." Alexander whispered as Maes, Trisha Jr., Mahasa, Jennifer and Martin wake up and walk into the tavern while Alexander carries a sleeping Rosie, both confusing and angering everyone. "Sorry, mac but children aren't allowed in the tavern. They're going to have to wait outside." Moeman said as Alexander grabs him by the coat and rams him to the tavern's sign behind him, ready to tell him where Kagetane so he can find Edward and the others. "Where's Kagetane!?" Alexander roared as Moeman smiled mockingly. "Who knows? Making thrill kills The Lightning!" Moeman goofed as Alexander lifts him up, causing the bartender more pain for his insults. "I don't know honest! The last time I saw him here was when the Fullmetal Pipsqueak cheated a stolen videotape containing Lino Jackson's true identity off a blackjack game!" Moemoan confessed as Alexander lets him go. "Thanks for nothing!" Alexander said as he senses something coming from the Elderly Dwarf Potion Store Owner With White Hair, A Long White Goatee Wearing Big Glasses And A Torn Up Lab Coat's potion store, so he and the kids go upstairs to investigate. "Welcome to the Xerxes Tavern Potion Store, how may I help you?" The Elderly Dwarf Potion Store Owner With White Hair, A Long White Goatee Wearing Big Glasses And A Torn Up Lab Coat asked nicely as he opens the door. "Yes, we're looking for a book, not a potion."

Alexander answered. "Ah, the library is just across my shop, follow me." The Elderly Dwarf Potion Store Owner With White Hair, A Long White Goatee Wearing Big Glasses And A Torn Up Lab Coat said as he, Alexander, while carrying a still asleep Rosie, Maes, Trisha Jr., Mahasa, Jennifer and Martin walk pass the store and enter The Elderly Dwarf Potion Store Owner With White Hair, A Long White Goatee Wearing Big Glasses And A Torn Up Lab Coat's library, which may hold a clue to Edward and company's location. At the library, The Elderly Dwarf Potion Store Owner With White Hair, A Long White Goatee Wearing Big Glasses And A Torn Up Lab Coat grabs an ancient book from the top of the library's first shelf via latter then climbs down to show Alexander and the kids. "This is the Book Of Alchemy, the Sorcerer Of Alchemy is the only one who can read these ancient writings. Maybe he can help you look for your friends." The Elderly Dwarf Potion Store Owner With White Hair, A Long White Goatee Wearing Big Glasses And A Torn Up Lab Coat said as the rest of our heroes tried to see what's inside, but he pulls the book away from them before they can even touch it. "I'm sorry, but only the sorcerer can lay eyes on the Book of Alchemy. Any other person to even look at it will be turned to sand." The Elderly Dwarf Potion Store Owner With White Hair, A Long White Goatee Wearing Big Glasses And A Torn Up Lab Coat warned. "Understood." Alexander replied as he, Maes, Trisha Jr., Mahasa, Jennifer and Martin heads outside to Alexander's motorcycle to drive off to meet The Sorcerer Of Alchemy while the muscular alchemists carries Rosie and The Book Of Alchemy, then they take off into the desert.

The Sorcerer Of Alchemy's Nomadic Tent, The Desert Area – August 24, 1999 2:45 PM

At The Sorcerer Of Alchemy's nomadic tent, Alexander and the kids make it their while Alexander parks his motorcycle, only to find a crow, but then, like magic, the sorcerer turns into his normal form with twinkly magic. "I am The Sorcerer Of Alchemy, who are you?" The Sorcerer Of Alchemy asked as he puts his hands on his heart. "I am Alexander Armstrong. And these are Maes Elric, Trisha Elric Jr., Rosie Elric, Mahasa Mustang, Jennifer Mustang and Martin Havoc." Alexander answered as he shows the sorcerer the kids with his right hand. "What is it you seek?" The Sorcerer Of Alchemy asked. "I need to find the parents of these children." Alexander answered. "Let me see your book." The Sorcerer Of Alchemy said as Alexander passes him the Book of Alchemy, then the sorcerer opens the book and filps through the pages. "These alchemical symbols are spells." The Sorcerer Of Alchemy said as he continues to flip through the pages with close ups of its symbols. "Very old, very powerful, but difficult. Do you have the key?" The Sorcerer Of Alchemy asked as this confused Alexander and the kids. "The key? What key?" Alexander asked in confusion as he shrugs his shoulders. "The Key To Heaven! It makes all the difference!" The Sorcerer Of Alchemy replied as he uses his sparkling magic to make a mirror behind him to show a spiritual projection of the Key To Heaven. "If I had the Key To Heaven, I could read this easily." The Sorcerer Of Alchemy said as him and our remaining heroes look at each other.

Central City, Amestris – August 24, 1999 3:00 PM

At Central City, The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley are enjoying a good time of pillaging, killing and destroying, since our heroes aren't there to stop them, all while the twelve villains laugh evilly as fire, debris, blood and carnage fill the whole city.

The Sorcerer Of Alchemy's Nomadic Tent, The Desert Area – August 24, 1999 3:05 PM

Back at The Sorcerer Of Alchemy's nomadic tent, the sorcerer pulls out three small blue stones, six small red stones, five small green stones, five small white stones, two small rainbow stones, one small yellow stone and one small pink stone from his right sleeve. "Let's see what the stones have to tell us." The Sorcerer Of Alchemy said as he puts the twenty three small stones into a flat bowl of magic water. The small stones then projected an image of Edward, Winry, Trisha, Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria stuck in Hell in its cave. **"MOMMY! DADDY! UNCLE! GRANDMA!"** Maes and Trisha Jr. cheered. **"MOMMY! DADDY!"** Mahasa and Jennifer cheered. **"MOMMY! DADDY!"** Martin cheered as all five cheering children dash to the bowl to try and go into it as a portal, but ended up getting wet. "No little ones! It is not an entrance portal for humans!" The Sorcerer Of Alchemy said as playfully Alexander dries the five kids with towels from the tent. "We have to get them out of there!" Alexander said as he looks at the sorcerer. "Hmm, there may be a way." The Sorcerer Of Alchemy said as he gets up and picks up a treasure chest containing a glowing light, which exits on its own and enters the magic water portal.

Hell's Cave, Hell – August 24, 1999 3:15 PM

Back at Hell's cave, Winry hears something coming from the left tunnel. "Guys, I think I heard something!" Winry said. "What is it, Winry?" Edward asked. "Alchemists! Alchemists!" The glowing light called as our trapped heroes notice a glowing light coming from the left tunnel. "Follow the light!" The glowing light said. "You guys, I think it's trying to help us! I say we trust it! Come on!" Winry yelled as she and the others follow the light. The glowing light stopped above a small green puddle, to which our heroes stopped at. "This the way out." The glowing light said as it hovers up and disappears. "Okay! Dive in!" Edward shouted as he, Winry, Trisha, Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria dive into the portal as it dwindles away afterwards.

The Sorcerer Of Alchemy's Nomadic Tent, The Desert Area – August 24, 1999 3:16 PM

Back at The Sorcerer Of Alchemy's nomadic tent, Winry, Trisha, Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria pop up right out of the magic water and comically land on Alexander. **"MOMMY! DADDY! UNCLE! GRANDMA!"** Maes and Trisha Jr. cried happily. **"MOMMY! DADDY!"** Mahasa and Jennifer cried happily. **"MOMMY! DADDY!"** Martin cried happily as Maes and Trisha Jr. ran to their parents, grandmother and uncle and hugs them while Alexander passes Rosie to Winry. Mahasa and Jennifer ran to their parents and hugs them. Martin to his parents and hugs them, all while all children sob with happiness. "It's okay, little baby! All that matters is that were together again!" Winry said as she hugs her children.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing – August 24, 1999 3:23 PM/The Lightning Wing - December 17, 1999 3:23 PM

As The Lightning Wing flies to the left, the scene cuts to The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley lightning teleporting back from pillaging, killing and destroying Central City with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects as they laugh while holding their booty. "Kagetane has been banished to Hell forever! Even with the Sorcerer Of Alchemy's help he'll never escape!" The Lightning sneered as he shows the other villains the Key To Hell. "From now on I'll the key in my utility belt…Just in case…." The Lightning hissed deviously as then everything began to shake, making everyone lose their balance. "What's going on!?" Bill Sykes asked loudly as him and the other villains' booty turn to sand. "Someone is reading the ancient spell!" The lightning answered loudly.

The Sorcerer Of Alchemy's Nomadic Tent, The Desert Area – August 24, 1999 3:25 PM

Back at The Sorcerer Of Alchemy's nomadic tent, The Sorcerer is using an ancient spell to both bring back other beings sand objects back from Hell and casting The Lightning and his allies to Hell permanently through the Book Of Alchemy. "Demons of the cursed womb! I shall forever cast you to eternal doom! Never more will evil reign! Let peace and goodness replace the pain!" The Sorcerer Of Alchemy started as the screen zooms in on him.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing – August 24, 1999 3:26 PM

Back at The Lightning Wing Bridge, an angry Lightning has had enough of the sorcerer's good magic as everything still shakes. "Enough of this!" The Lightning growled as he prepares to kill the sorcerer. As The Sorcerer Of Alchemy was finishing the eternal vanishing spell as the alchemical symbols in the Book Of Alchemy glow gold, The Lightning sends a stroke of Force Lightning through the symbols and electrocutes the sorcerer while the latter screaming in pain with his bare skeleton showing until he sand the book turn to sand, leaving only his pointy hat on top of the pile of sand, shocking everyone, but he was able to bring back the several people, several buildings, several cars, several trucks, several planes, several taxis, several motorcycles, several bicycles, several buses, several scooters, several animals and several plants of Central City from Hell, though this wasn't shown. "Hahhahhahha!" The Lightning laughed as Edward sees him in the mirror's projection. "You have failed, Edward Elric! **HA! HA!"** The Lightning cackled as he uses his Lightning Scepter to end the projection, as well as breaking the mirror. After The Lightning's unfair triumph, an angry Edward pounds the ground with his right fist while grunting in anger.


End file.
